


Sparkbeat

by crimsonseekers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Solenoid, is really tired of your crap first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: First Aid's barely been on board the Lost Light for a week and he's already being terrorized by its crew members. Well, that might just be him being jumpy.
Relationships: First Aid/Sunstreaker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Sparkbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathcomes4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcomes4u/gifts).



> My Secret Solenoid gift for Deathcomes4u! Their prompt was First Aid and Sunstreaker fluff/on a date, though this obviously developed a bit more plot than I intended it to have. I hope it's enjoyable and what you asked for anyway!

First Aid hummed, tapping his foot along to the music blaring out of the medbay speakers. He’d finally gotten Ratchet off shift and Ambulon was on his break, so there wasn’t anybody around to complain about his, to quote Pharma, “trash.” Well, Ambulon complained - Ratchet just locked himself in his office if there weren’t any patients. Ambulon also didn’t get any say - he didn’t have anything better to play, and was significantly more talkative (if one were to classify complaining as ‘talkative’) when he played his music. In short, First Aid  _ hated _ a silent medbay, and found it significantly more contributive to a positive work environment than listening to Pharma, Ambulon or Ratchet brood for twelve hours straight. Other medics seemed to do that a lot, the whole quiet, dramatic brooding thing. First Aid personally like to have some noise, some  _ life _ floating around his medbay.

Which was probably why he  _ screeched _ when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Usually, people made more noise when they entered the medbay, but the unexpectedly quiet intruder was a surprise.

He whirled around, knocking over a tray of surgical instruments, holding the forceps in his hand like a weapon against the bright yellow ‘bot who had an amused quirk to his mouth. The larger warrior frame shifted the insecticon -  _ insecticon? _ \- in his arms to one hand, using the other to slowly force First Aid to lower his impromptu weapon.

“I get that everybody on this ship hates me, but there’s no need to go breaking your medical oaths just yet,” he quipped. First Aid stared up at him for a moment longer before snapping out of his reverie and tossing the forceps to the side.

“Sorry,” he apologized, stepping away to clear the mess he’d made when he knocked over the surgical tray (and to perhaps get out of the looming shadow of the taller ‘bot). “It’s been a weird few weeks, I’m a bit on edge. First Aid.”

“Sunstreaker,” the yellow ‘bot responded primly. “You’re one of the medics we picked up from Delphi last week?”

“Me ‘n Ambulon, yeah,” First Aid said. “Do you need me for something, or do you just take your pleasure scaring the medics?”

“Worked with Ratchet too long to be that stupid. Bob,” he started, gesturing to the insecticon, who First Aid then realized was wheezing pitifully, antennae drooping sadly, “ate something he shouldn’t have. I can’t figure out what it was, but it hasn’t passed so I brought him in.”

“Hm,” First Aid started, forcing himself to push past the startling encounter and do his job. “You can lay him down on a medberth so I can check him over.” Sunstrwaker simply nodded and did as directed. A thought occurred to First Aid as he wheeled over a diagnostic monitor. “He’s not gonna bite me or anything, is he?”

Sunstreaker shrugged. “Haven’t had to take him for a medical check-up before, but he’s usually friendly enough.” First Aid had to suppress a sigh of frustration.  _ That _ was helpful.

“I’d hope so,” he muttered dryly. He barely suppressed a flinch as he heard the large warrior snort.

“Relax,” Sunstreaked drawled with an amused smirk on his face. “I won’t let the big bad insecticon do anything to your pretty little medic hands.” First Aid forgot his weariness and rolled his eyes as he plugged into the insecti-  _ Bob’s _ medical port.

“Your  _ paint job _ is more delicate than my hands will ever be,” he responded, falling into the banter easily. It was almost like talking to Ambulon on the rare occasion the ex-con was in a good mood (a very, very rare occasion, he’d admit).

“But alas, my dear medic, that is the price I must pay to be as pretty as I am.”

“Pretty annoying.”

“I’m a delight.”

“A delightful  _ mess _ of a yellow eyesore. Now,” he continued, ignoring the mock-offended gasp, “Bob’s gonna be fine, he’s just eaten some decorative crystal. It’s just going to take his tank more time to process than usual, and the extended stay of the object must be what’s causing him so much discomfort.”

“Bob,” Sunstreaker sighed disappointedly, large black hand coming up to rub the insecticon’s head comfortingly. “How many times do I have to tell you that not  _ everything _ is  _ food.” _

“It’s not so bad,” First Aid said, garnering a pleased purr from Bob when he scratched under his chin. “I once had somebody come in, and they’d somehow managed to eat a vibroblade.”

Sunstreaker paused his petting, causing First Aid to look directly at the warrior for the first time since he had met him. He was being given a disbelieving stare.

“Somebody ate a  _ what.” _

“Vibroblade. He’d apparently been trying to show off some sword eating skills he had in the circus before the war but was quite obviously a bit rusty.”

“Oh, my Primus.”

“Come on, you must’ve seen something weird before. Eating a vibroblade comes up really short of things I’ve heard have happened outside of the medical facilities,” First Aid prodded.

“... I was once assigned as protection with the diplomatic corp on a mission where the local populace worshipped a malfunctioning walkie-talkie,” Sunstreaker offered after a moment.

First Aid perked up, eager to hear the story. He leaned in and brushed his field against Sunstreaker’s in a clear sign of interest and encouragement. The warrior gave him an odd look, but continued his tale after only a second of consideration.

If Pharma were there, he’d probably get yelled at for shirking his work… but there was no Pharma, no emergency, and nothing in the medbay needed immediate jury-rigged repairs, like the falling apart facility on Delphi. He could indulge himself in a bit of conversation.

* * *

Apparently Sunstreaker tended to reserve his medbay visits for when it was only Ratchet on shift, but he’d started showing up more and more during First Aid’s rotation instead. And Ambulon happened to share quite a few rotations with him.

So First Aid enjoyed talking to Sunstreaker, what of it? He was just making friends. But, unfortunately, that was not the way that Ambulon chose to see it.

“How would Springer feel if he knew you betrayed his hidden love for you in such a way?” Ambulon mused mockingly in his direction. “Hurt and saddened that you have found another large mech to replace him, chest also capable of carrying ten Matrixes? For shame, First Aid.”

“Look, if this is you getting your revenge for all those times I made you beta read my fanfiction, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Revenge? Me? An ex-Decepticon?” Ambulon asked dramatically. He shook his head disparagingly. “Aid, you sweet little fool, I would never be so petty as to do such a thing. It’s simply not in my nature.”

“Primus, you’re obnoxious.”

“Just reporting the facts, and the facts are you like Sunstreaker.”

“As a friend!” First Aid cried defensively, slamming the tray of scalpels he held down in frustration.

“That right there? That’s you being  _ way _ too defensive for liking somebody as ‘just a friend.”

“You’ll have to stop doing this once Ratchet gets here,” and didn’t First Aid feel powerful pulling the mighty ‘I’m telling Ratchet’ card.

“Not due on shift for another three hours.”

“He’s  _ always _ early to his shift.  _ Very _ early.”

“Last I checked, he’s in another argument with Drift about his whole ‘positive vibes in the medbay’ theory. Still going strong, if Rewind’s live stream is anything to go by.”

First Aid groaned and simply turned around and continued to work, determined to ignore the other medic.

“So anyway, if you’re worried about him being interested in you, don’t be. He was definitely staring at your aft.”

First Aid whipped around and glared at a smug Ambulon as best he could for a few seconds before turning around and doing the best thing he could at that moment.

Ambulon’s smirk quickly turned into an annoyed scowl as First Aid turned up the volume on his music loud enough that he could feel the bass through the floor.

* * *

“First Aid, you in?” Sunstreaker called, the familiar patter of Bob’s legs following behind.

“Here!” he called over his shoulder, but quickly snapped back around when he felt the ladder he was perched upon wobble precariously. First Aid heard an amused huff of air from vents below him.

“Did I come in at a bad time?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” First Aid hurriedly reassured. “Give me a few minutes, I’ll be right down. You can take a seat on a medberth in the meantime,” he said, gesturing vaguely in their direction. Sunstreaker made a short affirmative sound and First Aid redirected his attention to the last few wires he had to connect behind the speaker.

“What are you doing up there?” Sunstreaker asked curiously after a moment.

“Speakers blew out,” First Aid responded shortly.

“What happens in the medbay that you’re blowing out the speakers?” he asked. “Some sort of secret wild party life going on around here?”

“Nothing like that,” First Aid laughed. “I was just trying to drown out Ambulon, next thing you know the speakers start smoking. And since I can’t prove that it was Ambulon’s fault, I get to spend my shift fixing the speakers.”

“Since when has Ambulon done anything other than grunt in annoyance at everybody?”

“What can I say? Working under Pharma and in the immediate proximity of the DJD is a bonding experience.”

“Enough that Ambulon sasses you into breaking the speakers?” Sunstreaker asked amusedly. “What was he saying that got you so riled up anyway?”

First Aid glanced at Sunstreaker and barely caught the way the yellow ‘bots optics flicked up to his face when he looked over.

_ “He was definitely staring at your aft,” _ Ambulon’s words ricocheted through his head. First Aid turned back to the almost fixed speaker, perhaps never more happy that he wore a face mask to hide his heated face as he realized where Sunstreaker was looking up  _ from. _

“Eh, just something stupid,” he choked after a second too long. Sunstreaker hummed skeptically in response but didn’t push the matter, which First Aid was definitely grateful for. “That should do it,” First Aid announced after a few moments, checking the connections. “I’ll test them later thought. So what’s-“

First Aid cut himself off with a shriek as the ladder wobbled worryingly, and his gaze snapped down to see Bob wiggling himself under the lowest rung of the ladder, upsetting the already precariously questionable balance he had to begin with. His shriek intensified as the ladder fell backward, and sure, he wouldn’t  _ die _ or anything, but falling off a ladder still  _ hurt. _

His fears, however, were quickly alleviated and fearful screams ended as he fell into a pair of steady arms. As his screams tapered off into slight whimpers that ended themselves pathetically, he hesitantly onlined his optics which he hadn’t even realized he had deactivated to stare up into Sunstreaker’s concerned face.

First Aid felt his spark spin a little bit faster, and it wasn’t from the sudden tumble he’d just taken.

Primus dammit, he  _ hated _ it when Ambulon was right.

* * *

“Are you going to Swerve’s party later?” Ambulon asked him suddenly. First Aid gave him a sharp, suspicious look - Ambulon  _ never _ started small talk.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he said after a moment. “I’m on rotation then, remember?”

“I’ll switch with you, you should go,” Ambulon offered, and then First Aid was  _ really _ suspicious. Offering to switch his off-shift was decidedly un-Ambulon like behavior.

“What’s in it for you?” 

Ambulon looked at him for a second and then sighed. “Well, if you must know if we switch you have to deal with the morning crowd looking for hangover cures, and I get to sleep in. Sound fair?”

“How is that in any capacity fair?”

Ambulon shrugged. “You were staring at the flyer for it this morning, I  _ saw _ you. Just go.”

First Aid relaxed slightly - knowing that Ambulon was getting something out of it and not just out of the (arguable highly limited) goodness of his spark put him at ease a bit.

“You’re sure?”

“Primus, just get out of here. The sooner you’re gone, the sooner I can turn your trash fire music off.”

“It’s not that bad!” First Aid called over his shoulder as he left the medbay, eager to spend the night at Swerve’s Kristas-whatsit Party (some human holiday that a lot of the ‘bots on the ship were excited for).

“Yes, it is!” Ambulon shouted at his back.

* * *

So it turned out that the holiday they were celebrating was actually called  _ Christmas, _ not Kristast; it didn’t change the fact that First Aid was having a wonderful time. He was committed to staying (mostly) sober, knowing that he was going to be up early the next morning for his shift, but he tried to make the most of it anyway. A weak Energon spritzer in hand and he was going about talking to people he already knew, and some he didn’t - those he didn’t know consisted primarily of those smart enough to keep themselves out of the medbay.

The peppy Christmas music Swerve was blasting reverberated throughout the bar, and despite not  _ really _ understanding what the holiday was about, First Aid could appreciate the energy behind the tunes.

But, he was distracted. Which was probably why he shrieked when someone tapped him on the shoulder (First Aid  _ really _ needed to examine whatever paranoia was causing him to be so jumpy).

He spun around and barely managed to stop himself from throwing his drink into Sunstreaker’s face.

They stared at each other for a long moment before First Aid’s processor finally got with the program and made him lower his threateningly-held Energon spritzer.

“We should probably stop meeting like this,” First Aid said after a moment. Sunstreaker laughed.

“It’s not my fault you’re so jumpy all the time!” he mused, causing First Aid to huff and flush.

“Yeah, well, it’s not my fault you’re so sneaky all the time. Heard of knocking? Making any noise? Anyway, didn’t think you were really one for the party scene,” he remarked, looking at the other questioningly but not pushing for an answer.

“Not really, but I could say the same about you.”

First Aid shrugged. “It’s not so much the party, it’s more the socialization I’m here for. The medbay is crushingly lonely a lot of the time.” Sunstreaker quirked his head at him amusedly.

“What, my company not good enough for you?” he asked. First Aid hurriedly shook his head in denial, wishing desperately that he was wearing his face mask to hide the blush that he was sure was running rampant across his cheeks.

“No, it’s great! Love it!” he quickly reassured, setting his drink back on the bar counter as he gave Sunstreaker a thumbs up. “It’s just that you can’t be there all the time, so I take what chances I can get to socialize, and,” he said, gesturing to the party going on around them, “what better way to do so than come here for a good time.”

“Hmm,” Sunstreaker responded. “That’s fair. I was actually going to invite you down for the tail end of the party, but I found Ambulon instead and he told me you were off getting your party ambulance on.”

First Aid snorted. “Primus, I wish. No, I’ve got to keep it pretty tame - I have the morning shift tomorrow.”

“Go to the party but can’t party because you’ve got the morning shift, but you switched your shifts in order to party?” Sunstreaker laughed. “A true Catch-22.”

“A what?”

“Earth saying, forget about it,” he waved it off. First Aid huffed.

“Everything seems to be an Earth saying on this ship.”

“That’s fair.”

“Kiss!” Sunstreaker and First Aid were jolted out of their conversation by Swerve’s sudden shout.

“What?” First Aid sputtered, feeling the heat rise in his face again. Swerve shook a long stick in his hand that held some sort of green springy  _ thing _ over their heads.

“You’ve been caught under my mistletoe, so you two have to kiss!” Swerve cheered. “It’s simply the rules!”

“Swerve,” Sunstreaker sighed. “You can’t make Aid do anything he doesn’t want to, so back off will you?”

“Nope! I’m willing to stand here and talk as long as it takes! Everybody else is being good sports about it,” the minibot countered.

Sunstreaker sighed and turned back to First Aid, who by that point was fairly sure that his face was on fire, and brought his hand up to cup the medic’s face as he leaned in. First Aid squeaked and was fairly sure that Sunstreaker was able to feel the heat radiating off his face as he was given a short peck on the cheek. 

Swerve booed. “That's no good kiss!” he complained, but shut up once Sunstreaker growled threateningly at him.

“We did what you wanted, and I’m not going to make First Aid do anything he doesn’t want to do. Now  _ scram,” _ he scolded, kicking at the minibot, causing the chatty bartender to scramble away. Sunstreaker sighed as Swerve left, turning back to look at First Aid. “Sorry about that, do you - are you alright?”

First Aid realized he was staring. And yep, Sunstreaker was really nice to look at, and really nice to him, and maybe First Aid had had enough Energon spritzers to make him just tipsy enough to be bold (Ambulon always said he was a total lightweight), because the next thing he knew he grabbed Sunstreaker’s face and mashed their mouths together.

Sunstreaker made a startled sound, and First Aid pulled away sheepishly, all previous bravery gone. Sunstreaker stared at him dumbly, and First Aid flushed. “You didn’t exactly say that  _ you _ would mind,” he offered weakly as an explanation. Sunstreaker stared at him for a second longer before bursting into laughter.

“You’re right,” he chuckled after a moment. “I really don’t mind. Not in the slightest.” And he brought his hand to press the back of First Aid’s head as they leaned into another kiss. First Aid made a soft, pleased noise into the warrior’s mouth. “Do you - do you want to get something here tomorrow night?” Sunstreaker asked when they pulled away after a few moments. “As a proper first date or something?”

“I’d love to,” First Aid responded breathlessly.

First Aid, for one, had probably never had a better Christmas party. Nothing could surpass that night for him, and he hoped, by the slight, dorky little smile on Sunstreaker’s face, the same was true for him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my Solenoid gift! This was a blast to write, though I only wish that I had time to write more of it (I had a very long and convoluted plot that had to be snipped and cut by the time I sat down to write this). I now reside in rare pair hell. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
